A beach sanctuary
by Soda3bear
Summary: Dez gets caught up in Trent Trent / dez M for a reason THERE IS SMUT


"Trent ...please..." Dez gasped as he grabbed frantically for anything; everything! He needed to cope with the convulsing pleasure within him. "Please what. Dez?" Trent leaned in and whispered into the taller teens ear. "Please...pull out... Gah... Please" Trent thrusted deeper into dez when he heard the adorable plea he grinned against dezs bare back "didn't seem like you wanted much of that earlier"

Flash back 3 hours ago

"Meet t-fames new best friend dex" Trent exclaimed loudly in the sonic boom store feeling a little nauseous at the actual object of his affection. Dez. He was glad that dez was a bit of a ditz. He didn't want dez to hold anything against him. He was lucky that the red head was a bit goofy and oblivious or he would probably hate Trent with an actual rage. He wanted to be with dez but he knew he was too far gone too much on bad terms with Austin,ally and Trish to ever have dez. He tried earlier to sweet talk dez into be coming his director, but that same oblivion he loved had also made dez inciceptable to regular persuasion methods. He caught dez when he was alone "hey" Trent could tell that dez was a little worried so he took advantage of the deshouveled teen "dez maybe you might want to go out for some cha cha chicken pot pie". Trent asked knowing dez couldn't possibly resist " p...pie?" Dez was caught he wanted the pie he looved the pie and he'd do anything to get it "uh a few minutes wouldn't hurt" dez stood and followed Trent away from the table and into a surf shack not to far away from the mall. Dez ran into the shack expecting a chicken pot pie haven but only found a nicely sheeted bed and a small fridge with a Kitchenet beside it and a few surf boards. *click* dez was shoved into the fridge and was now pinned between a cold surface and what he could only assume was a very horny musician he could feel how hard Trent was he squirmed slightly under the grasp and the grinding coming from behind him his grip on the fridge tightened when a strong hand reached in front of him to toy with his crotch dez was ashamed that the friction alone was giving him so much pleasure "ahhh..." Dez gasped as the clothe was pulled down releasing his erection and his bare ass the chill from the fridge was too much he couldn't steady the feeling of heat on cold surface or warmth and chill in a mater of milliseconds it took dez a total of 2 minutes before he finally came "sweet " Trent couldn't hold back the grin creeping on his face. He spun deZ around so he could look at the red head. "Wow" it was shocking that dez was still standing considering he looked like he was mere seconds from collapsing from his earlier release Trent looked into those beautiful eyes that shown back lust and want. "Wh...why are you doing this to me" dez barely huffed out "have you ever wondered why I kept trying to get on good terms with Austin, Trish and alley" as the blood began to settle in dezs cheeks he did thoroughly think the question threw. "Uh... Not really" you could hear the struggle for words as the red head attempted to speak dez was still a little dazzed from the earlier actions of his now grinning catcher after what felt like hours (which was only like a couple of seconds) Trent finally answered " we'll it was so I could work with Austin, and get closer to you" Trent grinned and he lifted dez so he was standing erect and towering over trent he thrusted his clothed crotch into dezs and earned himself a lovely moan from the taller boy. "We'll well well doesn't look like you hate the idea after all" Trent knew he was pushing his luck but he knew it was now or never if dez didn't want this he could easily stop it. Trent saw a tear find its way out of the corner of dezs eye he was getting scared the last thing he wanted was to hurt him but before he could pull away and release the other boy he was grabbed by the neck and pulled into a powerful kiss. When the two boys separated Trent gawked at dez he couldn't register what just happened dez cleared his throat "look I don't know why I'm saying this but... You are talented and I don't hate you...so it's okay, this this is ok" Trent's eyes got wider and a smile grew on his face "wait wait wait are you being serious right now" dez pulled him into another kiss holding his position until he felt the tension in Trent's bodie release he pulled away and looked into the shorter mans eyes "yes very serious ". Trent smiled and pushed dez onto the bed settling himself between dezs legs and removing his pants. Dez let out a gasp as the cold air in the shack finally touched his heated thighs. Trent leaned back to the top drawer to grab lube and poured enough to coat two of his fingers he positioned himself back between dezs legs and slowly pushed both digits into his now moaning partner. Trent spent hours studying/preparing for this moment. He ran scenarios in his head over and over but those dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. The noise that were escaping dezs mouth were a million times better than Trent ever imagined. Trent had crooked his fingers and a shock of pleasure ran through dezs spine as the singer hit his prostate "nnnnggaahh" dez tried to keep his voice at bay but he failed miserably as the pace of Trent's fingers increased 10 fold. He felt so dirty lusting after Trent even if this was technically rape... Wait this wasn't rape if he liked this he wanted all of Trent he deserved all of him all his feelings ran through his mind. Dez must have spoken his thoughts out loud because not soon after he felt Trent's fingers pull out of him. He felt embarrassed at the moan of disappointment that escaped his moist lips. But it was soon replaced by an out of this world whimper when Trent's tip entered dez hole without warning. Trent was taking forever to push fully into dez and dez couldn't wait any longer he grasped Trent's hips and pushed his hips forward meeting Trent half way as his shaft was finally completely in. Trent smiled ear to ear at his lovers action. Dez didn't realize how incredible his previous motion would play out but when the new found feeling met him in his spine he threw his head back in pleasure and grasped Trent's shoulders trying to impale himself deeper onto the musicians hard on. "Nnnaahhh... Too... Feels... Too...mmm good"

Back to the present

Dez wasn't use to this type of pleasure. For some reason he felt like he was betraying his best friends, and yet at the same time what was happening between Trent and him didn't just seem like sex he felt like Trent was loving him. Dez couldn't admit to himself that he could ever feel those feelings back especially not for another man. It took everything in his body to breathe out a request for Trent to stop. Dez wasn't all that beaten up when Trent ignored his request and plunged in deeper. Both boys were reaching their release. "Nnnhhh" dezs flesh clenched around Trent's hard member as he came causing the other teen to release his load into his wanton lover. Trent collapsed into dez as both lie breathless Trent leans up and places a chaste kiss on dez lips. Just before he dozes off he can almost make out the words dez says. "I love you " even if Trent was wrong he repeated those sweet words to his partner. Both fall asleep there in the warm shack that feels almost like their own personal sanctuary.


End file.
